


All is Fair

by NotManTheLessButNatureMore



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Drabble, a lifetime supply of aloe will be needed, cause this is the slowest of burns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotManTheLessButNatureMore/pseuds/NotManTheLessButNatureMore
Summary: “And who is perfect for me?” Strike’s gaze was cold and hard and didn’t waver as he stared her down.





	All is Fair

**Author's Note:**

> You ever sit down to try and write one of the three different ideas that are swirling around your head only to have another come right out of the blue and spill itself onto the page? Well that's this.
> 
> This came about when I randomly remembered this bit in Career of Evil (TV version):
> 
> Strike: "Swedish, pretty, doesn't give a fuck."  
> Robin: "Sounds perfect."
> 
> Strike's/Tom's reaction was beautifully enigmatic - but as for me (a self confessed commitment phobe), I thought Robin's words were a little bit cruel. 
> 
> Anyway this is just a quick little drabble. Hopefully I'll have another fic up soon (if the muses are kind)

“Nick’s set me up with someone he works with.”

_A doctor this time, what a change from the usual string of beautiful professionals._ The thought crossed Robin’s mind with an uneasy feeling of bitterness.

“She’s not looking for-“

“-anything serious?” Robin guessed.

Strike quirked an eyebrow, as if to ask her why she was concerned with the patterns of his love life.

“No.”

No response came from Robin and a mean streak in Strike pushed it further.

“She’s not looking for a relationship.”

“Sounds familiar.”

Strike frowned and Robin felt obliged to provide an explanation.

“Well you seem to prefer women who, and I quote, ‘ _don’t give a fuck_ ’. This one should be perfect for a few weeks at least.” The smile at the end was not the one that appeared when she pestered him about biscuits and much-needed rest.

Strike almost recoiled at the wickedness that Robin’s tongue seemed laced with.

“And who is perfect for me?” Strike’s gaze was cold and hard and didn’t waver as he stared her down.

Robin’s thoughts jumbled together. _Me? Not me?_

She wanted to say, ‘ _someone who doesn’t care about you’_ and then ask him why that was. The silence stretched a moment too long though and a mysterious cloud seemed to cover Strike’s face. He finally looked away and stood.

“Sloane will be leaving work soon, I better get a move on.” His voice was cold and Robin felt regret knowing that this was another moment that would add up with all the others. Hating how easily they slid back to those days after her wedding when their friendship was well and truly broken. Her divorce was meant to mean something, it was meant to be a catalyst. _But for what?_

She heard him pull his coat from the rack and open the office door. It banged shut without either of them breaking the silence. She wondered how long they could both tiptoe around… whatever this was.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
